


Domestic

by Snorp_Lord



Series: OC Collection [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Series of short drabbles set in Aberthol's past. Very very fluffy. Author is called Calvin in these.
Relationships: The Author/Aberthol Rivers
Series: OC Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504307
Comments: 2





	Domestic

Aberthol giggled and swatted away the hand tickling him under the chin. His face was pink, a combination of the staggering amount of alcohol in him and the usual blush he always seemed to end up with whenever the other came near him. “C-Calvin!”

“Wh...just wanna hear you all cute and stuff~” The teasing effect was hampered a little by his obvious slurring, but when he swayed in his seat and nearly fell on top of Aberthol, he still got the dark red color he was after. Calvin chuckled and leaned up to kiss Aberthol's jawline.

“Get off me! God, you reek of shitty alcohol…”

“I reek of your ‘shitty alcohol’. That fuckin spiced rum bullshit was disgusting…”

“Shut up.” Aberthol half-heartedly pushed him back with one hand. He didn't expect Calvin to move, so it was no big surprise when the other just slumped into him. Of course, he probably wasn't as tipsy as he was pretending, Calvin had never had as much of a problem holding his liquor as Aberthol did. 

“Ah, c'mon. You love it. And me~”

Aberthol shoved him again.

\---------------

“...It's not your fault the guy was lying.”

Calvin gently combed his hand through Aberthol's hair, guiding the lawyer to relax into his side more. There was a movie playing, but neither of them had been watching it, their minds on other things. It had become almost routine at this point. Put on a film, nothing they actually cared too much about seeing, and just let their minds wander until someone fell asleep or cried. Usually Aberthol in either case. Calvin didn't cry much, and since he didn't live on coffee and spite, he was never that tired.

“I...I know that wasn't my fault.”

“But you still feel shitty anyway.”

“...A little.” Aberthol moved so he was closer to a sitting position, shifting the blanket so it still covered them. Thinking about it, maybe this was a little more...couple-y than either of them might like to admit. Neither of them brought it up, though. Sometimes it felt like saying something might make it too real, might change something in a way they weren't ready for, and might never be.

The conversation had to happen at some point. They both knew it. 

For now, though, Calvin just pulled Aberthol back down and went back to stroking his head. 

\-----------------

“...There are easier ways to ask me to spend Valentine's with you, idiot.”

Calvin froze in the middle of re-arranging a bouquet of roses, turning to the door with a sheepish but goofy grin. It looked like some kind of holiday-themed bomb had gone off in the middle of the living room. Red and pink covered every surface, even extending to the ceiling where it could be reached (presumably by standing on furniture). Heart shaped confetti littered the floor, starting carefully spread out, and gradually becoming more random as Calvin had gotten impatient with it. On top of that, a trail of red petals led from the front door to the sofa.

“Yeah...Kinda went overboard, I guess. Don't usually do this, so I just bought a bunch of shit and went all out. It's fine, though. You love it.”

Aberthol rolled his eyes as he dumped his bag on the floor. He crossed the room, took the roses, and set them down. “You know me too well. Now hold still for a second, you have confetti in your hair.”

“How do you know I didn't mean to put it there?”

“Because you look ridiculous.”

“Rude.”

\------------

“You've never kissed a guy? Like ever?”

Aberthol crossed his arms and glanced away from Calvin. “Not all of us have the free time for that kind of thing. With the studying, and then the exam...I was never really the ‘social’ type anyway, you know that. To be honest, I'm still not.”

“And yet you put up with me.”

“I...yes. You're not like most people, keep that in mind. Certainly more interesting.”

Smirking, Calvin leaned in closer. “So in other words...you like me the most?”

“I-I...well, you're not...wrong, per se. Which doesn't make you right! Don't think it does, okay? But...uh...C-Calvin?”

“Shut up for a second.” Calvin pulled him close and kissed him. While Aberthol's brain was shutting down, Calvin moved away with a mischievous grin, giggling at the lawyer's stunned expression. He lost his grin when a pillow hit him in the face.

\--------------

Aberthol was cooking again. Since Calvin had all the life skills of your average potted plant, it fell to him to make dinner. Granted, he didn't have to and he knew that, but it gave him a good excuse when he was teased about it. Besides, nobody wants to live on ready meals and takeaway food, much as Calvin insisted he really didn't care.

“Well, that looks good.” A pair of arms slipped around his waist and pulled him a little closer, though not so far that he had to move away from the stove. “Whatcha making?”

“Surprise food. You can't complain about it if you don't know what it is.”

“Since when was I a picky eater?” Despite the fake hurt in his voice, Calvin pecked his cheek and watched him stir the 'surprise food’ with a small smirk. Whatever it was certainly smelled good. “...There's mushrooms in it, aren't there?”

The answering shrug told him everything. If there weren't any, he didn't need to be evasive. All the acting talent in the world didn't help when the person you were lying to knew you well enough. Not that Calvin planned on ruining his fun anytime soon.


End file.
